Sky Fortress
by I am Epicness
Summary: Freshman in high school and his best friend get kidnapped and find them selfs in a strange place with doctors, as captors, and prison cells for rooms they meet several people that had been there a bit longer and make a few friends.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

shout out to the ca underground and, my sister saelufu.

alternate universe sky high.

chapter 1

A chilly breeze rustles through the tree branches, as the leaves begin to fall. It is autumn though summer has only been over for a month, but as Will sits looking through the window, at school, he can't help but think,  
"I wish school were out already".  
Even though he was in high school and had no real problem with school he still didn't like the fact that he couldn't do the things that he wanted when he wanted. Will usually walked home with a Layla, his best friend, since they lived on the same road and it wasn't far from school.

You see Will was a likable fellow, he looked a bit less than average and didn't look like he could pick up even half his own weight and he couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to. He only had one sibling, a little brother 2 years younger than him in the 7th grade. His little brother and him weren't all that close. His brother was more outgoing and therefore they didn't have much in common.

Will was walking home with Layla that fateful day, the day that changed their lives forever. As they got to the corner that he always turned on to go home all of the sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and he fell to his knees and then flat on his face. His vision was blurry but he could make out a white van coming toward and Layla's week voice saying something, he couldn't tell what. Two tall men stepped out of the van as he blacked out.

In his daze he wakes for a moment, as he is thrown to the floor of what appears to be a helicopter of some kind. As he starts to come to he sees that they are now in a large room, he still can't move from the trank dart. But he can see and he studies the ceiling,

"It's tall, white tiles are clean, that must mean we're not in some filthy warehouse we are somewhere a little nicer," he thinks to himself as he drifts off again.

As he drifts in and out he gets the impression that there are many people there. He had this weird feeling that it was more kidnaped kids.

Will didn't wake for several hours but when he did it was to the sound of someone screaming so loud he thought that his ear drums would burst. But it just got louder than he realized he was the one screaming. He couldn't feel his body; all he could feel was a horrendous pain from where he normally felt his body. Then a jolt of electricity that ran threw him. It felt as if every cell in his body was on fire and for a moment he thought he was dead, but almost as abruptly as it had begun it stopped.

"Will, Will, wake up," shouted Layla.

As Will came to he saw his best friend Layla in a cell across from him. She had been wake for since the first or second day. When he was able to speak he asked,

''How long was I out?"

"We were put in these cells about the third day that we got here. We have been gone at least 4 days, you have been asleep the whole time" She replied.

He had been friends with Layla since before they had started kindergarten; she was girl of average height slim with light brown hair and somewhat shy at first when she doesn't know someone.

"Layla, do you know anything about what they did to us?" he found himself asking.

"I don't really know all I remember is that they put us one by one into a chamber, just big enough for one person, and injected us all with some sort of green liquid. I have no idea why I just hope that they don't do it again. I don't think that I could take it again.

"It was genetic engineering'' said a voice from next to Will's cell.

''How do you know?'' inquired Will.

"I heard one of the guys in the lab coats say that it was some kind of genetic reengineering chamber to enhance the physical physiology of the human anatomy. Whatever that means" He replied.

Layla able to see the young man curiously asks,

"What's your name and how long have you been here?"

"Names Charles but my friends call me CP. I've been here about hour or so before you two got here" CP replied.

"What does the P stand for?" asks will.

"Pierce, you know there is like six of us on this block right. Some of us were talking before you got here there is, Gwen she's at the end."

"What's up guys" she chirps in.

"There is Zack next to Gwen."

"Hey guys if it were under different conditions I'd say it was nice to meet you. I suppose this cell could be worse though."

"And last but not least Penny."

"Whatever CP, jump off a cliff."

"If you're going to be like that then it is Charles to you, only my friends can call me CP. Although if I'm right then we are going to be here for a long time so we should probably make friends sooner than later. It'll get kind of boring just staring at the walls all day.

"I wonder why we're all here and what they plan to do with us?" Will was thinking aloud. But no one knew the answer so no one said anything they all just sat there quietly, rolling that one nagging thought over in there head.

Why?

I'm getting board with this story some day I might finish but not likly.


End file.
